Numerous studies have shown that wearing high heeled footwear can have adverse effects on the wearer's body. Various studies have linked to feet, knee, back and spice injuries. Because women are willing to sacrifice their body to look good they do not see the fact that they are injuring themselves through daily wear of high heels. It is important that my customers do not sacrifice an injury for fashion trends. The present invention enables women to have both comfort and fashion.
The present invention is a transformable shoe utilizing a collapsible heel. The height of the present invention varies in height while sufficiently supporting the weight of the foot of the user as well as the weigh of the user. The present invention specifically allows a user to adjust the collapsible heel between a high-heel configuration, a wedge configuration, and a flat configuration. The present invention balances the user while wearing the present invention as the preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a lift-receiving bed and a flat platform. As the user is able to immediately reduce the height of the present invention, the present invention helps alleviate pain and prevent possible feet, knee and back problems. As the user is able to immediately increase the height of the present invention, the present invention serves as an essential stylistic accessory to the overall outfit of the user. Thus, the present invention presents a clear improvement on the prior arts currently available in the public domain.